I Won't Give Up
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Draco and Harry are keeping a secret, and Harry can't stand it anymore.


**Title: **I Won't Give Up

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s): **Draco/Harry

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **944

**Summary: **Draco and Harry are keeping a secret, and Harry can't stand it anymore.

**Notes: **Told myself I'd never write Drarry, and here I am.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry:** Charms Class – Write about someone hiding something (Minimum word count: 600). Prompts Used – (character) Draco Malfoy, (song) I won't Give Up by Jason Mraz.

**As Many as You Want Competition: **Prompts Used – Draco/Harry, NOTP, "No one else has to know.", "Meet me at the lake.", Just this once, Dead bird, Easter, "This day was bad enough before you showed up.", Flutter, Hippogriff, Mumbling incoherently, Yule Ball, "All is not lost.", **"**Where are you going?", "Just let me go.", First

**Feedback: **Yes

* * *

><p>Harry sighed. Draco was his first boyfriend, and he knew he was in love. He remembered how they got together.<p>

It was the night of the Yule Ball. He was left to his own devices while Hermione and Ron screamed at each other, and he decided to leave and go to the lake.

Upon arriving, he had been surprised to see another person. Even more surprised when he saw the person was Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy didn't look too happy, either. "This day was bad enough before you showed up. What do you want, Potter?"

"I wanted to escape," Harry quietly admitted. He added, "It was a bit suffocating in there."

Draco nodded and went back to staring at the lake.

"Why are you here and not with Parkinson?"

Harry couldn't see it, but he imagined Draco rolling his eyes. "_She's _suffocating."

Harry snorted. "Who knew you had a sense of humor."

Draco said something, but Harry couldn't hear it because the blond was mumbling incoherently.

Harry went and sat by Draco. "Just this once, can we not fight? We both wanted to escape the Yule Ball, so let's just sit hear silently and be at peace, at least temporarily."

There was a sound of wings and both looked up. There was some kind of creature flying, and it looked as if it was carrying a dead bird in its mouth.

"That's disgusting."

Harry shrugged. "Everyone and everything has to eat."

They went back to silence and when it was near curfew, both of them stood up simultaneously. They looked at each other, and Harry didn't really know how it happened, but they were kissing each other.

Harry's heart fluttered as Draco gripped his waist and with obvious inexperience, kissed him. Harry played with Draco's hair and returned the press of lips, feeling hot in his robes all of the sudden.

When they pulled back from each other, both had flushed cheeks and their mouths were open and eyes wide at the implications of what they just did.

Being the Gryffindor he was, Harry charged forward with brutal honesty as he gripped Draco's dress robes. "I want to do that again." And he kissed Draco, not caring that he was kissing his rival, his nemesis. All that mattered was how good it felt when Draco returned the kiss, especially when Draco's fingers played in his hair. That felt _really_ good.

When they separated again, Harry saw Draco's eyes were glazed over with something Harry didn't quite understand at his young age.

"We can't do this. What would everything think? What would my father think?"

All Harry knew was he didn't want to stop whatever this was. That was why he spoke without thinking. "No one has to know." He'd live to regret those words.

And regretting he was. Harry came out of his memories of their first kiss. The lake was now considered their place since that was where they got together. It's where they went for their romantic rendezvous and two years later, no one knew about their relationship. And Harry hated it. He was never one for secrets, and he didn't like having a secret boyfriend, especially not when said secret boyfriend had Parkinson hanging onto his arm and looking at him with doe eyes.

It was Easter and pretty much everyone was gone, including all of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. Well, all of them except for Harry and Draco. That was why Harry had no problem going up to Draco in the corridor and saying, "Meet me at the lake." He paused, and then added, "Tonight."

Draco nodded. He had his own ideas about what they would do that night, but he'd be solely disappointed.

That night when he got to the lake, Draco was already there and he looked eager. Harry felt like a Hippogriff was standing on his chest, making it hard to breathe.

When Draco stepped forward, Harry stepped back. "I can't do this." Harry said.

"Can't do what?" Draco looked confused.

"Us, not anymore. Not like this."

"What do you mean?" Now Draco looked angry.

"I can't be your secret boyfriend anymore. It hurts too much."

"What do you mean?" Draco reiterated.

Harry took a deep breath. "Drake, I love you, and I hate only being able to touch you in private. It's not fair to keep asking me to keep us a secret."

"You said you were okay with it," Draco accused.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I did. _Two _years ago. But now that I'm serious about you, I can't keep quiet about us. It hurts too much." Harry closed his eyes and willed the impending tears away. He didn't want Draco to see him cry over them.

"All is not lost," Draco implored and reached for Harry's hand.

Harry allowed the touch even though it felt like his heart was breaking because of it. "Yes, all _is_ lost. I can't do it anymore."

Harry tried to pull his hand away but Draco gripped it tighter. "Where are you going?"

"Away. Just let me go," Harry pleaded.

Draco did and Harry fled. Away from Draco. Away from his feelings. Away from anything and everything.

**~ HP ~**

Draco watched Harry run, and he knew he couldn't let his boyfriend go. He'd do anything to keep Harry, even go public and face the wrath of his father and fellow Slytherins.

His mind whirled with possibilities as he tried to figure out the best way to come out about his relationship.

No matter what, he knew losing Harry wasn't an option, though.

"I won't give up," he murmured to himself, his eyes focused on the retreating back. "Never," he vowed.


End file.
